Mobius OC style
by Jupiterthekangaroo
Summary: A take on Sonic the Hedgehog on Planet Mobius only with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_I have decided to start my next fanfic so this one will show who is what in chapter one_

In the place of Sonic- Platinum The Hedgehog (He is not anyone's sibling in this one it is an alternate Mobius)

In the place of Tails (only older)- Blink the newt

Described in Sonic high

In Place of Amy- Melonie the Chameleon ( Yes Melonie is spelled differently it was intentional)

Gender- Female

Color-Pink

Age-18

Epilogue, A Place to Start

Platinum was awakened by his new alarm, Melonie the Chameleon , she always managed to wake him up at seven in the morning on the dot. She was yelling outside.

"Platinum, Platinum, time to wake up you don't want to leave a cute pink chameleon alone do you?"

He almost did but he had feelings for her not love but she was a good friend.

He was yelling out his window, "Hey Mel, you want to head down to Blink's place with me?"

"Anything to be with you Platinum." They headed down towards Blink's house, he was always Platinum's Best friend and sidekick at times.

"We are here I'll go see if he is in the garage."

"Don't you try to leave me out here I have the piku-piku you know."

"Right this way then." That hammer was his worst nightmare.

"Blink you in there."

"Just one second I'm almost done with my new airplane, once this is done I will have the best plane possible."

"Relax, we can do that later let's just hang today you have been working all week."

"I have wanted to go fishing."

"We can do that then maybe get a chili dog."

"I will get a chili dog with you."

"Let's go fishing."

"Okay Platinum, but don't you want a chili dog?"

"Maybe after fishing."

"Fishing will be fun."

Platinum was talking as if he was acting, badly at that, mainly because he was, "Yay Mel is coming even better."

_That's all for the epilogue hope you liked it I will name a couple more characters we haven't seen yet._

In the place of Dr. Ivo Robotnik- Proffeser Muffentawp

In the place of Scrouge- Mustang the Hedgehog

And In the place of Fiona Fox- Diva The Fox


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys time to get to the real story lets go after we introduce the newest the _

_place of knuckles- Irwin the Crocodile (Reference to the late great crocodile hunter Steve Irwin, I had to include this character Steve Irwin was my childhood idol.)_

_Chapter One, A date gone wrong_

"This is fun Platinum."

"Yes especially because I'm around."

"Sure Mel, that's why we are having fun." She then glomped him so hard he fell down with her on top of him.

"Oh I didn't know you liked me this much."

"Melonie get off."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Blink save me please."

"Okay uhh off girl, bad girl, uhh 911,police,firefightersambulance,doctor,psychiatrist!" He didn't know what to do so he just pushed her off.

"Hey don't hit girls Blink I will get you for that." Platinum new it was his turn to bail Blink out he thought quick.

Platinum stumbled on his words loathing every word he said, "Mel look at that island it would be a umm, nice place for a *gulps* date."

"Good idea lets go but how do we get there its floating?"

"I can lend you an airplane." Platinum gave blink the death glare as he answered sarcastically,

"Thanks a lot, friend." Blink was nervous at this Platinum was two years older then him.

"Well we got the plane let's go Mel."

"This is sooooooo romantic Platinum I love it."

"Yes, romantic."

They got onto the island and immediately are comfronted by a crocodile.

"Crickey two intruders for the price of one well give me any jewels you have before you try to take mine."

"We don't have any jewels."

"No jewels well I guess I'll have to take that lassie of yours then."

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Melonie was mad really mad she all of a sudden had that hammer that Platinum never wanted to know where she pulled out from.(But seriously does Amy pull that thing out her ass or something?)

She hit him in the head with all her might and he fell.

"That will teach you a lesson."

"Wowee that lass can hit well she will be taken anyway."

"Save me Platinum!" He almost didn't want to but he had to anyway, she was a friend but a obsessive fangirl. He decided to chase after them it was easy he is the fastest thing alive, when he caught up the croc had her in a cage.

"Really a cage you have got to be kidding me." with that the croc punched him straight in the face.

"That's for messin with Irwin the crocodile."

"Messing with you we came here on a *gulp* date."

"Oh well you could have mentioned that before the lass near knocked my block off."

"It's okay it made it wayyyy more romantic."

"Really Mel, I don't know if romantic is the word."

"Well the hero came to save his lady so that makes it romantic."

"The lass is right hedgie."

"Wait what?"

"Well you're a hedgehog so I will call you hedgie."

"So will I."

"Great a date, a punch in the face, and a new pet name, let's head home before I get another gift from the heavens."

_Well hope you guys liked it as much as I did, the rest of the crew will be introduced before the first chapter they appear in. Send OCs_

_Peace_

_Jupiter_


	3. Chapter 2 Part One

_Hello time for one of my favorite stories to write so let's get going. Send OCs_

_Chapter Two, A birthday to Remember_

Platinum once again was awakened by Melonie the Chameleon outside, along with a voice way to familiar.

"Hey hedgie, why are you leaving a fine lass alone, you can't do that." Irwin the crocodile, the voice he wished he would never hear again.

"Hi Mel thanks for waking me up on Sunday, and Irwin, shouldn't you be guarding the master emerald?"

"I left my pops to the job, now get out here."

"Fine but may I ask why you guys woke e up so early and are taking me to a mysterious location I can't know about."

"You'll find out soon enough hedgie, soon enough."

"Ya, anyway why does it matter your with me."

"Yes that's makes it way better."

"I knew you would see it my way."

"Yes your way."

"We are here hedgie." They walked into a big building with all the lights off, and all of a sudden.

"SURPRISE" He saw Blink, pop out from nowhere.

"Guys really a birthday."

"Well I can't have my Platinum have his nineteenth birthday without a party."

"hedgie it was all the gal's idea, she even got you a present."

"Fine, as long as there is cake."

"Of course, Irwin made it himself, he is a great cook."

"Well thanks bloke."

"Here's my present hedgie." Platinum was nervous, he didn't expect a party, nevermind his least favorite croc giving him a present. Never the less, he opened it.

"Is this like a voodoo doll or something?"

"No the lass picked it out, it is a plushie of her so hedgie doesn't ever have to be away from her at night."

He thought to himself, great I have a fangirl and a half now.

"Don't you like it Platinum?"

"Yes Mel, I'm speechless."

At that a red hedgehog that looked very similar to Platinum jumped through the window.

"Hey, where are my presents, It's my birthday too?"

"What do you want Mustang!?"

"Save it amphibian I don't have the time."

"Then why are you here?"

"To fight Platinum, why else?" Platinum sucker punched him out the window.

"Platinum, heroes don't sucker punch others."

"Irwin he is me from Moebius, but the master emerald turned him into, well that."

"Oh then have at it."

He jumped outside just to find himself flipped.

"That was cheap, you just waited."

"Like the sucker punch wasn't."

"No one hurts my Platinum."

Melonie ran out of the base and hit Mustang in the head with her hammer.

"Hey, that was cheap."

"At least she gave warning."

They then erupted into an all-out brawl, Platinum got a few good punches and kicks in, well Mustang got him back with a tackle.

"Time to kick this up a notch."  
"After you Grey."  
"Whatever Red."

They then spun into ball and started running into each other at full speed.

"Popcorn for the show."

"Thanks Blink."

"Thank you fellow reptile."

"I'm an amphibian."

"Oh, well were still similar."

"Sure, hey look there done."

"Well your good Red, but still not the best."

"What you never wo" he was cut off by Melonie blindsiding him with a hammer shot.

"Now he did."

"Thanks Mel, I was getting tired."

"No prob, lets finish the present opening and have some cake."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, because I'm around."

"Yes that's why."

"Here's my present."

"Thanks Blink."

"Hey is this,"

"A piston from the first plane we crashed together."

"That's awesome how did you get it."

"I found the plane on my way back from the island where you met Irwin."

"Cool."

"Don't worry, we saved the best for last."

"I'm sure Mel, I'm sure."

He opened it and actually didn't mind what was inside.

"This is the picture Blink took of us when we met at Twinkle Park three years ago."

"That was the day I first fell in love with you."

"Thanks Mel, that is an awesome present, but I thought this was yours."

"I had Blink make two copies for a special occasion."

"Thanks guys, group hug, even Irwin join in."

"Well hedgie I'm getting emotional, this is the first team I've ever been a part of."

"Your welcome here."

They all let go, just for Melonie to glomp Platinum."

"Remember, my birthday is two days from now."

"Oh ya."

_Well, I hope you liked part one of my take on Birthday Bash, one of my favorites from the comic series. Send OCs, see ya. _


End file.
